A Power Attack
by magical-mystery-girl
Summary: Years ago durring an attack on the moon the red rangers gathered. Now with the new teams joining the ranks the rangers must all join together to save the world...one last time. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Red Alert

'GTG Blake, Haley's closing early today, type later.' Ethan finished typing on his laptop in Haley's Cyber Cafe.

"chatting with Blake again?" Kira asked as she was the only friend who even came close to caring about Ethan's love the computer and the net; unless it was about sports, then Conner was all over it.

" Yep he and his girlfriend just broke up so he didn't say much." Ethan closed his LP, " He did say that his next motocross tournament is coming up soon. But the weird thing was that he just didn't know where it was at yet."

"So when are you going to meet him?" Conner asked.

"What do you mean?" Ethan wanted to know.

" I mean, that you've been I.M.ing him since before _I_ even _knew_ you or your name, and that's been nearly a year." Conner stopped and took a drink from his cup. " Why don't you just try to meet him and his friends sometime... We might even get to tag too!"

"Yeah dude, it could be fun!" Trent agreed he too joining the conversation.

"I'll think about it." Ethan said getting up and walking to the door.

"I've known him for nearly a year and he's still a mystery to me."Conner sighed. Trent nodded.

They both got whacked.

"OW!" they both moaned.

"OH shut-up! Both of you!" Kira said picking up her books and guitar. "Hey Conner, can I get a ride with you?"

"Sure just a sec." Conner replied watching a tall blond throe away some trash.

Kira rolled her eyes and, grabbing him by the ear, dragged him yowling out the door To his convertible. Leaving a laughing Trent behind. Conner made a cutting motion with his hand to his throat telling Trent very clearly that if he didn't stop laughing he was a dead man the next time they met.

Trent just stuck his tongue out and still laughed.

TimehaspassedtheyareatTommy'shousethimehaspassedtheyareatTommy's

As it was summer vacation the teens got the next three months out of school. (A/N:lucky them) it was four in the afternoon and the teens were hanging out in Tommy's back yard.

Tommy was having one of his lately frequent moment of wanting to be with his team. So Haley sat down in Tommy's back yard and watched the team interact with each other. Tommy was showing Kira and Ethan a form of Kata, while Trent sat next to Conner under a tree and sketched them, learning it in his own way, while getting something extra out of it. Conner on the other hand was sitting there with a laptop on his lap.

Haley peered closer. Something was not right... or was right as the case may be. Conner was on a computer..._Conner_ was on a _computer._ Suddenly it clicked. He must be chatting. He was using _Ethan's_ computer not his own. Conner only used a computer if he was chatting or for a homework assignment. But as he was on summer vacation and using Ethan's computer then that meant he was chatting... probably about some sport thing or other.

Conner had long ago decided that it was just easier for him to just use Ethan's user rather than get his own for as much as he used it. So on line he went by Try-Blue-Sara-Dino-Tops-Ranger. (can anybody tell me why I used this name? It is easy i know)(but for easier reading he will be TBSDTR)

CONNER'S POV--------

**TBSDR**: **_Yeah I agree. The sky hawks would totally benefit by messing up their plays a bit. They r so predictable._**

**SPRTSFAN1**: **_Hey my ol' man ringin my nam GTG_**

Conner looked up at the three fighting and looked down at Trent's pictures. They were almost the same! deciding it was better not to disturb Trent at the moment he looked back down at the computer moving to shut the thing down, Conner was surprised when a message popped up.

**Blue-Biking-Thunder-Motocross-Ranger**: **_Hey! Ethan! Bro I thought you said you didn't do sports '' _**

**TBSDR: _Ethan doesn't I do. I'm his friend u must be Blake?_**

**TBSDR: _Ethan is always talking about ' ._**

**BBTMR: _ Hey! U must be Conner. Ethan chatts about you Kira Trent Haley and DR.O._**

**TBSDR: ** _Hope its good things :)_

**BBTMR: **_mostly what ur like and some things u did...well u and ur friends. Delete that last part!!! I said-!! Cam your thing doesn't work! I think I'll stick to manual! _

A moment later Blake showed up again.

**BBTMR: ** S_orry about that. A friend of mine ( he is a comp. Genious like Ethan) anyway he wanted me to try that thing out... it types and sends anything I think and or say. He's trying to figure it out at the moment I am going to tell him to give it up._

Conner waited a second amused by all of this. And sure enough Blake was back

**BBTMR: ** _I told him... he said to go to Hades and Lothor. Hmmm.._.

**TBSDR: ** _ask him how he knows Lothor...ah...I mean he sounds like he knows him personally telling you to go visit him and all._

**BBTMR: ** _lol. He doesn't actually know Lothor. Do you know who Lothor is?_

**TBSDR: ** _ah...no. I don't think so_.

**BBTMR ** l_ol what is Conner nervous? What are you the Power Ranger or something?_

Conner paused to crack his neck not sure how to get out of this.

**TBSDR: ** _no!! Are you?_

**BBTMR: ** _no. what makes you think that?_

**BBTMR: ** _never mind anyway... everybody in our town knows who Lothor is because he was the monster the Rangers fought years ago._

**TBSDR: ** _oh..._

**BBTMR: ** _Changing the subject. So... you play soccer?_

**TBSDR: **_Yeah._

**BBTMR: ** _Ethan said you used to be a gbj? What is that? ''_

**TBSDR: ** i_t's what my school calls golden-boy-jock_s

**TBSDR: ** _and yes I was one. I went along with my soccer team in pushing people around..._

**TBSDR: **_I am the example of peer pressure. Only recently when I started hanging with what our school calls the 'Geek the Freak the Picasso and the Absentminded Professor, did I realize why we were called GBJ's and were hated so much. We were jerks of the worst kind. Big big big jerks._

BBTMR: s_o why did you change I mean... why did you quit hanging with those GBJ's as you call them? And Who is the Geek Freak Picasso and Absentminded Professor?_

**TBSDR: ** t_he Geek is Ethan, The Freak is Kira The Picasso is Trent and the Absentminded Professor is Dr. O._

**TBSDR: ** i_t was before school one day. I had to get there earlyer in order to get a passing grade and take a test. Anyway. When I got out my team was jabbin' at a newbie to the school. When Kira AKA at the time the FREAK came over and statd snapping at them. The newbie soon to be known as The Picasso finally desided to stan up for himself and got up and helped her. It became roudie and Ethan, who had been trying to mind his own business, had nearly dropped his laptop. When he finally looked up he saw that a girl was involved...or that is what he says anyway, and began trying to help. _

**TBSDR: ** _when I saw what they were doing (seeing it is totally different than doing it) I went over and broke it up. After a while of trying to gain their trust we became friends. Now we are inseperable._

Conner typed this giving the lie... well parshall truth that the five had come up with to explain why the five most unlikely people had become friends.

**BBTMR: **_I see what you mean. Me and my friends wern't friends until something of the same sort happened to us. I usd to be an itiot and a snot too_.

**TBSDR: **_I never used to be a--!... fine YGM! so.. why havent you and Ethan tried to meet up yet?_

**BBTMR: **N_ever thought about it I geuss_.

After a few moments of thought.

**TBSDR: **_You like motocross?_

**BBRMR: ** _Not even Ethan has been able to figure that one out. Point three for Conner._

**TBSDR: ** whats point one and two?

**BBTMR: **LOL one was fast typing skills very rare to find. Two was you like sports... yes I do like Moto.

**BBTMR: ** hey! I just had an idea you guys live in Reefside right?

**TBSDR: ** yeah...so?

**BBTMR: ** there's a moto turnament that me my brother and my friend are riding in next week at the track, Why don't you Kira, Ethan, and Trent come and watch. You could meet my friends.

**TBSDR: ** where would we meet?

**BBTMR: ** you know the vending mechiens outside the track? Would that work?

**TBSDR: ** sounds good.

**BBTMR: **how will we know it is you?

**TBSDR: ** we will be waring Red Yellow Blue and White.

**BBTMR: ** cool we will do the same exept green instead of White.

**TBSDR: ** see you there. Adios.

Conner looked up triumfently only to find Ethan standing behind him. And he had just read what he had just typed. Ethan looked at him and smiled. Showing that it was all right and that he was excited. They highfived eachother and went to tell the others what they had just done.


	2. Ranger meetings

Chapter #2: The Meeting

"Come on Kira we're going to be late!!" Ethan shouted up the stairs (Kira, Ethan and Conner's parents had taken Anton Mercener up on a Vacation)

"I'm coming! I just want to look good! Geez!" Kira yelled back.

"Why?" Trent voicing the thought that had run through everyones minds.

"Well Blake's a guy, right? So what if he has some guy friends, _single_ guy friends?" Kira asked still not showing her self.

"What?!" Conner exclaimed.

"Teasing Conner!" Kira said stepping out of the room still trying to put an earing in.

Conner's jaw dropped. Kira had always looked good to Conner but this, this was gorgeous. Kira had donned on a yellow tee with the shoulders torn off, along with the bottom half of her shirt. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves finely flipping out at the ends. She wore a black choker with a hoop and matching hoop earrings ; That conner recognized from being his birthday gift to her this last year. She wore tight hip hugger flares with a black belt studded with yellow stars was slung loosely around her waist. The last three inches of her pants having little blue and black beads covering it. Her makeup was also a lot lighter and much better looking.

"Conner you might want to shut your mouth before Kira catches you staring at her!" Trent hissed into Conner's ear. Conner muttered a thanks and did so.

"Well, shall we go?" Kira asked picking up the house keys.

"My car!!" Conner called leading the way to his four passenger, red convertible.(A/N: I don;t know anything about cars.)

"I call shot gun!!!" Kira yelled racing passed them and jumping strait into the passenger's seat. Groaning Trent and Ethan hopped into the back.

"Top up or down?" Conner asked.

"DOWN!" was the unanimous reply.

"Gotcha!" Conner agreed. Gunning the engine they made their way through the traffic to the city race track.

"Where should we sit?" Ethan asked being a complete novice when it came to things like this.

Laughing conner led the way to hill overlooking the track."Dude, what would you do with out me?" Conner teased.

"Probably living a much simpler life, Con my man, a _much_ simpler life." Ethan shot back.

"hey! Why don't Ethan and I go get some smoothies or something?"Kira asked trying to avoid an argument. As close as the two rangers were the clashed greatly and when they argue it was a full blown argument, which normally ended with them A) Not speaking to each other,or B) Fighting.

"Sure!" Trent and Conner agreed.

After taking everyones orders Kira and Ethan left.

After a short silence Trent finally spoke, " So you and Kira huh?" it was a statement not a question.

"What?! No way man!... She's not my ..."

"Your type?" Trent said instead, "Yep everyone can see that but those same people can also see the looks and death glares you send their way. Why?... I mean why isn't she your type?"

"She's like a --"

" Sister? Sure but honestly would you look at your sister with your mouth hanging open and gaping like a fish? Even if she was dressed that way." When Conner didn't answer Trent went on, "No."

"How can you tell?" Conner asked helplessly

"Conner, Ethan's to wrapped up in his computers to really pay attention. Dr. O well he knows he just prefers to 'sit back and watch your soap-opera life unfold'. Halley? Well dude Haley knows everything. you couldn't hide a crush from her if your life depended on it. The way you look at her I mean how could anyone not know? It's the same exact way I looked at Krista for along time."

"What should I do?I mean what if some guy comes along and offers her something I can't give her and sweeps her off her feet or whatever? What then?"

"Then you wait until she comes back. Man, I've been watching you two steal glances at each other long enough to know the feelings mutual. .believe me, the feeling is mutual."

Conner whipped his head around, "What?!" he demanded.

"You heard me, Kira likes you. She wants to impress you with her looks, her attitude etc etc." Trent paused and looked at Conner's disbelieving face. "Come on I mean, you don't hear her say 'Kidding Trent' or 'Joking Ethan' or even 'Gotcha Dr. O'! do you?"

" Oookkkaaayyy. But still how do I know if I really _love_ her or if it's just some stupid little crush or something?"

Trent thought a little about that. After a while he asked, " Would you kill millions of monsters, endangering your life to save hers'?"

"What?" Conner asked confused.

"Would you kill millions of monsters endangering you life to save hers'?" Trent asked again slowly.

"Of course!" Conner answered this time with out any hesitation. He paused, " But what does that have to do with any thing?"

"Love can make you do stupid things Conner. _Very_ stupid things, and you my friend are in love."

"Love? Who's in love?" Kira asked handing Conner his shake and sitting down next to him.

"As much as it sickens me.. Conner." Trent answered taking his shake before Conner could stop him from doing so.(Answering)

"Conner?! Who with?!" Kira snapped.

"With a girl I can't tell in fear that she doesn't feel the same way." Conner answered ignoring the 'Told you so' look from Trent.

"Follow your heart bro. It'll all work out." Ethan said joining the conversation.

Conner moaned.

"I know who Conner's in love with! I know who Conner's in love with!" Trent chanted setting his shake down and jumping up and down.

"Tell them and die!" Conner hissed. He too setting down his shake and standing up.

"It's-" Trent started but then took off running Conner close at his heels.

After a while Trent slowed and turned, seeing he had lost Conner in the onlookers of the races, gave a victory yell and jogged back to Kira and Ethan.

As soon as he could see Kira and Ethan clearly, Conner jumped out of no where and on to him knocking them both into a group of tourists knocking them all over.

Quickly standing back up, Trent looked down at their victims while he waited for Conner to untangle himself. They had ran into a group of six teens. Two boys and four girls. One girl with normal blond hair another with normal brown hair the other two girls had black hair with red streaks the other had black hair with pink and orange streaks. The two boys had both tried to remain standing but had failed miserably. One was Aisian looking with wire rimmed glassed and brown hair and eyes. The other the one in red was probably African -American and was staring at Conner.

Conner stood and offered his hand down to him. "Eric?!" the Guy gasped out after taking the out stretched hand and standing up.

Conner Jerked his hand back and his eyes widened. "N..n..no..no I'm umm Conner... Eric's twin brother. Who are you?"

"Shane Shane ." Shane said looking more and more relaxed as the minuets wore on.

"Shane?"said the blond standing up, " who's Eric and why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"Eric's my best student. Conner." Shane said turning to Conner now, " Eric has told me so much about you! These are my friends, Tori Hanson, Cam, Kapri and Marah Watanabe and Cam's girlfriend and also a good friend of mine Leanne Omani"

"Kay and umm how do you know Eric again?" Conner asked scratching the back of his head.

" I teach at the academe." Shane answered simply not expecting Conner to know what 'Academy' he was talking about and fully prepared to ward off and answer questions.

"The.. Oh! you're_ that _Shane?! Eric yaks non stop about you over the phone."

"Who's this?" Tori asked motioning to Trent, "Not to be rude or anything." she added hurriedly.

"Oh. This is my friend Trent Mercener." Conner said.

"His fault we rammed into you." Trent stated shaking hands.

"Hey want to come sit with us? It's the least we can do." Conner asked

"No offense but we were sort of hoping to see the races." Tori said speaking again.

" What? You've only known me for what... five minuets and already you don't think I know were the good places to sit are?" Conner exclaimed pretending to be wounded. " Just teasing. Actually we got here early enough to get good seats. The best tin the whole arena." Conner said.

"Come on they're over this way." Trent added leading the way to their hill.

OMG it's totally perfect up here!" Exclaimed Marah. When they had reached their sitting place.

"Kira this is Shane, Cam, Leanne, Kapri, and Marah. We sort of ran into them back there." Conner said sitting back down in his original spot and resume drinking his shake.

"Litarally" Trent grumbled he too sitting back down by his shake.

"Guy's this is Kira Ford and Ethan James." Conner introduced.

"Pleasure." Tori smiled shaking their hands.

"So are you here to watch the races for fun or or you watching a friend?" Ethan asked.

"Both. Three of our friends are competing. One of them is Marah' boyfriend."Kapri teased making Marah blush.

"Ya well the other two have crushes on Tori." Marah said then making Shane Cam Leanne and Kapri laugh while Tori glared at her a slow blush spreading up her neck.

"**Racer's to starting positions!"** came the announcers booming voice over the loud speakers placed everywhere.

"** Start your engines Ready? Set! Go! And they're off the Bradley brothers taking the lead followed no... Passed by Brooks! This is going to be a great race I can tell you now with those three competing against each other!"**

"Go Blake! Go Hunter! Go Dustin!" Tori Marah, Kapri and Leanne cheered while Shane just rolled his eyes while Cam kept talking Computers with Ethan.

"So how long you and Kira been going out Bro?" Shane asked Conner.

"Huh? Oh! Kira and I aren't going out!" Conner stuttered a startled look on his face.

" Really? Why not did you two just break up or something?" he asked.

Conner made a split second decision he felt he could trust Shane, besides Eric didn't just confide in anybody. "No I... I like her but I just don't know if..." Conner trailed off.

"If she feels the same way? I know just how you feel. I can totally relate." Shane said wistfully looking at the girls.

Conner nudged him, "Which one bro?" he asked referring to the girls.

"Kapri." Shane sighed.

"Girls are complicated." Conner stated heaving a big sigh as well.

"Tell me about it." Shane agreed.

They watched the races quietly.. except for the girls loud cheers. Momentarily Conner felt someone poke his back. It paused then continued. Conner rolled his eyes, and ignored it. **_and they call me immature._** He thought.

It continued for another two or three minuets till, just as Conner was about to turn around and tell Ethan to knock it off when Kira reached out and grabbed a handful of hair and tugged... hard.

Conner whipped his head around, "What!" he demanded.

Ethan held up a hand to silence him till Shane and Cam turned around back to the races.

"Notice anything familiar about their clothes." Ethan asked

Conner glared at him then slowly turned around to study them. Then again his head snapped back around. "Noway." he whispered.

"I thought I recognized them but I wasn't sure until Kira and Trent said something. What should we do?" Ethan asked.

"You know how I said we're suppose to meet this Blake guy in the parking lot after this first race right?" Conner said his mind slowly coming up with a plan.

"Rrriiiigggghhhhhttttt" Ethan dragged out not getting it.

"Well let's just arrange to meet at Haley's for dinner tonight." Conner then said bluntly.

"You think they will?" Kira asked.

"Who will what?" Leanne asked turning around.

"Will you guys and your racing friends like to meet us at this little restraunt to eat and hang out later tonight?" Trent asked taking over.

Leanne looked at Cm and Shane then the girls, "Sure." She agreed when they all nodded their heads. "when do you want to meet? And where?"

"The Cyber cafe at say... 6:00?" Conner said looking at his teammates for confirmation.

"That will-" Leanne started then was interrupted by the Announcer's shouts.

**"My word folks I can't believe it! It's a three way tie between Bradly Bradly and Brooks!! This must be the first time in along time this has happened! A three way tie I just can't believe it! My wife told me something might happen today But I didn't believe her this is so amazing folks! A three way tie!"**

" They won! All three of them!" Tori cried jumping up and down and hugging Marah and Kapri. "Come on let's go congratulate them!" She yelled leading the way in running to her friends. Followed by Shane Came Marah and Kapri.

"Six then?" Leanne confirmed "See you later then tata!" she shouted running after her friends.

"Let's go find Blake!" Ethan exclaimed nearly bursting with exitment.

Kira stood, laughed and reached her hands down to Conner and Trent. She helped them both stand then dropped Trent's hand but much to Conner's surprised and pleasure kept a hold of his. Whether contous or not Conner enjoyed it just the same.

They stood in the parking lot just outside all the caous of the stands and waited watching for people in Red yellow and blue to show up. As the races were still going on not many people were coming out of the stands.

Suddenly Ethan stood up straighter, " I thing I see them!" he said pointing. He knew he was right when the guy in blue saw him and began jogging toward them

He stopped three feet in front of them. "Are you Ethan James?" he asked

" If your Blake Brad- You just won! Congrats! I just relised that was you, sorry any way, yes my name is Ethan James."

Blake laughed, shook his head and extended his hand. "I finally get to meet you! You're exactly as I pictured you." Blake said. "And you must be Kira Ford! The friend Ethan writes so much about. Conner McKnight I presume?" Again he extended his hand finally reaching Trent, "Trent Mercener, Just as Ethan described you."

Turning around Blake yelled to his friends friends, "Guys hurry up! Come meet Ethan!"

"Bro! We've already met!" Shane said jogging up to them.

"You have?" Blake asked looking at Ethan and back to Shane.

"They ran into us and as a truce offered to share their spot on the hill " Cam explained.

" Oh... Anyway this is my brother--"

"Hunter and friend Waldo Brooks aka Dustin."

Dustin whirled on Blake, who looked just as surprised about Ethan knowing Dustin's real name.

"How did you know that? I never told you!" Blake exclaimed.

"Long story." Ethan sighed, " Hey why don't we just go and meet at the cafe now instead of later?"

Leanne laughed "Sure" she answered for their group.

"Great we can explain there." Ethan said slapping his hand on Blake's shoulder, "Great race. Just follow that red convertible and you'll get there just fine." he said pointing to Conner's car.


	3. Red Alert and Secrets Revealed

Chapter # 3

Where is everybody?" Conner yelled to an empty restaurant.

"Check the sign!" Haley yelled back.

Conner did and Trent started laughing. "It's closed bro!" And Conner whacked him.

"Duh."

"Shouldn't we leave?" Tori asked softly.

"Nah. Haley doesn't mind." Trent answered.

Conner stated bluntly.

"Privet?" Dustin asked looking around.

"Here's some shakes" Haley said then seeing that Blake and Hunter were reaching for their wallets she added "On the house these four are very close friends to me, Trent also works for me."

"Thanks." Blake said.

"Do I know you kids? You seem really familiar to me."

Blake and Hunter shook their heads and said, "We've never been to Reefside before so I don't see how."

"They're from Blue Bay Harbor." Kira said significantly.

"OOOOHHHH!" Haley said nodding in understanding. Then winking she said, "Well I'll leave you kids to it."

As soon as she was out of ear shot Conner began to speak, "We know who you are." He said surprising the Ninja Rangers. Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam looked surprised while the others tried to look impassive; but before they could say anything Conner went on, " You're Blake and Hunter Bradley the Navy and Crimson Thunder Storm Rangers, you're Cam Watanabe, green Samuari Ranger, and You three are Shane, Tori and Dustin, the red, light blue, and yellow Wind Storm Rangers. And you other three it took a while to place but you're Leanne Obtain, Sensei Obani's (sorry if this is not there real names) daughter, and you two are Marah and Kapri former baddies for Lothor."

Hunter started to deny it but the words were lost on the way to his mouth. So for the moment the Ninja Rangers sat in silence. That is until Conner suddenly realized why they were so quiet and went on some more, "Dudes, guys, we're the Dino Thunder Rangers."

At that the others seemed to relax, all but Marah and Kapri, who were still looking uncomfortable. Trent smiled at them, "I'm Anton Mercer's son. He was Mesogog, So as I never had a real dad that cared until Anton, I'm adopted, I tried to be loyal to him and was evil for a long time as well as in the middle helping the likely winner till a machine took the evil out of my gem then I went and helped the others. Also we all knew you were evil; if we didn't like you guys you would definitely know... Conner always tells you right where you stand in his mind, whether you're a stranger or not."

"Yeah well...Hey wait ...what?!" Conner started having everyone laugh at him.

Marah and Kapri relaxed now with the knowledge that some one else (besides Hunter and Blake) was evil and no one judged them for it. (Like they did at the Wind Storm academy friend of Sensei or not)

"So... you're... Rangers...too?" Dustin repeated slowly, still trying to grasp the concept of other rangers, then he cheered," That's great!" He shouted jumping up and down in excitement." This is great! Didn't I tell you guys it would be awesome if we just happened to meet the Dino Rangers?" Tori and Shane rolled there eyes they were still amazed at Dustin's likeness to a child even after everything they had been through; yet they were used to it.

"Wasn't there a black ranger on your team?" Cam asked now.

Conner smiled and shouted to Haley, "Hey Haley! When is Dr. O coming over?"

"Tonight for Kira's Performance." Haley called back.

"Could this day get any better?" Dustin said now as Marah joined him in his little jumping dance. Shane and Kapri smiled at each other and went to try and calm the two down.

Cam took Leanne's hand and went to look at Haley's Computers, while Blake and Ethan went to go sit down on a couch and get better acquainted, leaving Conner, Kira, Hunter Trent and Tori at the table.

Noticing the position he was in; between to wannabe couples with crushes on each other, he made a quick get away saying, "I think I'll go see if Haley needs help with...something. See you in a few."

Conner stared pleadingly at Trent, Silently begging him to stay. Trent smirked teasingly, and then shook his head and left.

Hunter, who had caught this whole exchange, now looked knowingly at Conner. Flicking his finger at Kira then back to Conner then to Kira again he mouthed 'Crush?' Conner nodded his head woefully, and placed it in his hands.

"So you sing?" Tori asked Kira after watching Trent leave. Kira too seemed to have been pleading for him to stay.

"Kira nodded, "Ah... yep every Friday and other random days, I give a concert here at the cafe and sometimes at other clubs ect." Kira said glad to finally be on easy topic grounds.

"So do you, like, have a special outfit or what?" Tori asked curiously.

"Actually I was going to go shopping wanna come with?"

"Now?"

"yeah."

"Sure I don't exactly mean to say that I know anything about shopping but sure... umm but how? My car is still at home."

"Hey Conner? My car's at home so can I borrow yours?"

"And not walk home for it? You should shame your self Kira." Conner laughed at the put out look on Kira's face, "just joking I guess you can borrow my car. But I have to have it back here by..." Conner looked at his watch, "Five."

"Five!" Kira exclaimed." why the heck do you need your car back by five, that only gives Tori and I only two whole hours!" she stated stamping her foot like a child.

"Yes I know that thank you very much. But you have almost a complete break down before every show right?" Conner stated bluntly.

"Right." Kira grumbled glaring at him.

" That takes say fifteen minuets, then you go get dressed and that takes about a half hour to an hour, then you have to have that large shake that Haley always has for you after your first break down. _ That _takes _another_ fifteen minuets, hence the whole hour before six gone. Ant so you'll need to be back before five." Conner looked very proud of himself for knowing Kira's routine like that (quarter of an hour at a time)

"I see your point." Kira grumbled again while Tori just looked at Conner in amazement for the same reason Conner was so proud of himself. Kira then grabbed the keys he was holding out to her and gave him a spur of the moment kiss on the cheek, called a quick good bye to everyone and dragged Tori out the door.

"You have it bad man!" Hunter laughed after they had left.

"Tell me about it." Conner moaned circling his temples on his head, "But you're no better."

"Woooooohhhhaoooo! What are you talkin' about bro?"

"Dude you have a crush on Tori!" Conner stated smirking.

"No I don- She's my brother's ex man I can't do that to him." Hunter said softly looking closely at the table. Conner shrugged knowing arguing would get him no where.

Just then Ethan came and placed a hand on Conner's shoulder. "Man, how are we going to tell Dr. O?" he asked.

Conner groaned again, "Kira just left. If anyone could've calmly told him without fearing for his or her life it would be her. But she's gone."

"I'll tell him." Trent said from behind the counter. He flipped open his cell phone and speed dialed Tommy's number. Then, placing it on speaker phone he waited for Tommy to pick up.

"Hello?" Came a slightly out of breath voice over the speaker. Hunter and Shane looked at each other hoping that what they thought these Dino rangers were about to say they wouldn't.

"Hey Dr. O" Trent replied.

" Trent?! Is something--?"

"Nothings wrong Dr. O just thought we'd...I'd well all of us would call to tell you that Ethan's I.M. Pal just happens to be Blake Bradley and that we are now hanging out with the Ninja Storm Rangers."

There was a pause then, "You met the Ninja Storm Rangers?"

"Yep, you mad?" Trent asked hopefully.

"Mad? Trent, I'm far from it. Ranger teams are always meeting up together at least once. Astro and Lost Galaxy, and Lightspeed, Lightspeed, and Time force Time Force and Wild Force. I believe the Ninja Storm Rangers have even met the Wild force. Am I correct Shane, Hunter?"

"Ah yes... yes sir." Hunter replied exchanging looks with the others in surprise as Trent hadn't told Tommy he was on speaker phone, and also wondering how he knew who they were.

"Hey please call me Tommy, or Dr. Oliver heck half the planet calls me Dr. O. Listen I'm cleaning my attic so how about I see you all at Kira's performance. Chao."

"Bye." Trent said.

Tommy heard the phone click off, smiled then hung up his own phone.

Like he had said this wasn't the first time that rangers had met up, but it _was_ the first time that it wasn't under desperate situations, such as the psycho rangers, Insecta, Mutorgs ect or the M.O.T.M.(Mission on the moon).

Tommy sighed and went back to work. Thinking about the M.O.T.M. Always got him in a mood. He picked up a picture and startled at what he say nearly dropped it again.

There, he was standing with all the other red rangers, save Rocky and the reds from after the mission. They were all smiling and showing their morphers. Just then his eye caught sight of a long pencil length pipe. Tommy remembered now, what they were; a red alert system that Kendrix had made for them.

They were pencil length and about 1 cm in diameter. It was black with silver tips, one with a key chain on it. Running up the gadget were, starting at the bottom and going up, a long big red button with another smaller red button with twelve small blue buttons.

The big red button you would press to activate the alert then the top would open and a red holographic number would appear (depending on who you were it would show different numbers)(Jason 1 Rocky 2 Tommy 3 T.J. 4Andros 5 etc)

The little red button activated small fold out panels that stuck out of the sides. On the top right is where the activator would put whether the reds should bring their teams or just themselves, or even optional. Below that panel was a larger panel which told the owner the rangers name and his number (see above). Across from that was the time and below that with the date. Last, but not least, the bottom left was another large japanned where you could put a message such as where to meet.

The little blue buttons were for if you just anted one or two teams to come it would A) only activate that persons red alert, or B) activate all, but flash the starters number then the others number then the starters number again.

Tommy smiled; it had only been activated three times before. First when Leo and Kendrix got married, the second T.J. Thought they all should get together... plus Andros needed back up before he proposed to Ashley and third Andros' wedding.

Just then a high pitched song started coming from Tommy's room. (The MMPR theme song.)

Tommy stood and ran to his room opened a box of labeled Rangers and found none other then his Ranger alert going off.

A red five was holding steady showing that, after checking his number chart, Andros wanted all of the reds to meet him in Angel Grove Park tomorrow at the sentinel statue. Ranger teams were optional.

Tommy jumped off his bed and immediately grabbed a duffel and began packing his things. All promises of going to see Kira's performance forgotten.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note not story!!**

Hey all you fanfiction readers out there. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer crashed and deleted my stories. My floppy disks—repeat disks—deleted itself empty. And needed to be formatted and in order to do that you need to delete everything on it. Hence all of my chapters are gone. I will take me a while to retype them. Sorry for the delay.

Anyway if you really want an update Review!!!

Until the next chapter…


End file.
